


От любви до адекватности

by AlcoSiri



Series: От любви до адекватности [1]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, Humor, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcoSiri/pseuds/AlcoSiri
Summary: Цикл драбблов о важности обсуждения отношений.Рейтинг от PG до NC-17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается кузнечиковому хомячку и утконосу.

– Руки, не дёргайся. Иначе снова поправлять придётся.  
– Да я вообще не шевелился!  
В этот момент из прихожей послышался тихий смех – это Койю разулся и искал, куда убрать верхнюю одежду и обувь так, чтобы не оставить приличную лужу на полу. Наконец он справился с этим и прошёл в комнату, на ходу доставая из сумки ноутбук и ища розетку.  
– Молчал бы, зануда, – Таканори с величественным видом показал ему фак, но вспомнив, что Каолу терпеливо ждёт с палитрой и подготовленными баночками, повернулся к нему, – я же всегда нормально жду и могу быть как каменный. Ведь так, Кэти*?  
Каолу решил промолчать, поправляя очки и нанося на лицо Таканори эмульсию. С ним всё равно спорить бесполезно, если он себя в чём-то убедил. Но не вовремя пришедший Койю так не думал. Устроившись с ноутбуком на полу, он поднял взгляд и с хитрой улыбкой прищурился.  
– Ты уверен? В смысле, я приехал позже, а вы ещё толком и не начали. К тому же, ты вечно вертишься и с выдержкой у тебя хуже, чем у Акиры.  
– Тебя спросить забыл. Как ты вообще умудрился опоздать? Ты же был готов, – Таканори закатил глаза, не поняв, что качнулся в сторону от того места, куда опустилась кисть Каолу. У него немного дрогнула рука.  
– Между прочим, проспал ты, и переносить время пришлось из-за этого. Поэтому я решил поработать и... Увлёкся, – Койю выразительно постучал пальцами по крышке ноутбука.  
– Ой, замолчи. Лучше займи свой рот чем-то более полезным и... Э... Кхм... Поработай. Или сделай для нас кофе...  
– И правда, вы мне оба мешаете, – вздохнув, Каолу выдавил тональный крем на палитру и не сразу понял, что вмешался не в тот момент. Но с этими двумя порой было невозможно предугадать, когда ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Не то, чтобы он был против. В большинстве случаев ему нравилось всё, что между ними происходило, но иногда это было слишком не вовремя.  
Койю на эти слова замолчал, запустив очередную проверку сведения в программе, поднялся с пола и подошёл ближе.  
– Значит, ты у нас мастер держать лицо? Мы могли бы поспорить, что ты высидишь, не шелохнувшись, – он погладил рукой Каолу по плечу и улыбнулся ему, – ты будешь судьёй. Ну и... В наших же интересах, чтобы Така был таким, как обещает.  
Он опустился на колени перед Таканори, у которого во взгляде, кажется, прошли все стадии отрицания, и сейчас осталось смирение.  
– Ты порой такая сука, Койю, – он произнес это тихо, с чувством, – смотри, не обляпайся.  
Койю рассмеялся, кладя руки на его бёдра, и кивком дал Каолу знак, что можно продолжать работу. Он медленно гладил ноги и промежность Таканори через ткань брюк, пока Каолу работал с тоном, консилерами и контурингом. И в то время как Каолу подготавливал палетки с базой, тенями и подводками, Койю расстегнул ширинку и подлез под бельё, гладя и обнажая член.  
– Давай, Така. Когда мы смотрели Оперу**, ты говорил, что тебе понравилась сцена с пластикой, – он с довольным видом облизнулся и наклонился, сразу обхватывая губами головку. Таканори от этого резко выдохнул и дёрнулся, и Каолу оставалось порадоваться, что он не начал красить, иначе бы точно выколол глаз. Отвлечься он не мог, как и отрицать, что вся эта ситуация действовала возбуждающе. Он видел краем глаза, как голова Койю двигалась внизу, ощущал, как менялось дыхание Таканори, но надо было отдать ему должное – при этом он замер как вкопанный и не шевелился. Этим шансом нельзя не воспользоваться – Койю хоть и действовал порой радикально, знал, как добиться своего.  
– Руки, закрой глаза, – Каолу мягко скомандовал и нанёс базу под тени, растушевал подложку и основной цвет и подвёл границу века. А Таканори сильнее сжимал пальцы на подлокотнике кресла, тяжело дышал и постоянно облизывал губы. Койю единственный, кто просто наслаждался происходящим, лаская головку языком, сжимая губы вокруг ствола и вбирая глубже в рот, отстраняясь и скользя языком по всей длине, обводя вены. Когда Каолу отошёл к своему столику с косметикой подобрать карандаш, помаду и тушь для бровей, он увидел задравшуюся футболку, бледную кожу живота Койю, и как он ритмично, в такт тому, что творил ртом, ласкал себя, мягко оглаживая большим пальцем головку и еле слышно вздыхая.  
Таканори приоткрыл рот и низко застонал, сразу после прикусив губу, и у него страдальчески сошлись на переносице брови. Каолу не успел это прокомментировать, как Руки усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться. Но судя по тому, каким осоловевшим взглядом он одарил Каолу, времени осталось мало. Хорошо ещё, что он красил этих двоих уже столь лет, что мог делать это механически, почти не думая – прорисовать карандашом форму, пройтись тинтом, заполняя ее и зафиксировать отдельные волоски тушью. Он успел убрать руку и не перепачкать Таканори в туши все лицо, когда тот снова застонал и резко дёрнулся, подаваясь вперёд и наклоняясь ближе к Койю. Какое-то время он тяжело дышал, приходя в себя, а потом качнул головой.  
– Сволочь, я думал, что сдохну. Как ты вообще до такого додумался?  
Койю с усмешкой отстранился и поднялся на ноги, взял со столика салфетку и вытер об неё руку и губы.  
– Я же говорил – твоя фантазия толкает на многое. Зато все готово и... Каолу, не спеши с губами. Придётся переделывать, – Койю улыбнулся так, словно сказал что-то невозможно милое, но взгляд у него был шальной. – Твоя очередь испытывать себя на стойкость. Ты ведь сможешь накрасить меня?  
Таканори после этих слов усмехнулся, всё поняв, слез с кресла на пол и только сейчас обратил внимание, какой эффект эта шалость произвела на их визажиста.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Шутливое прозвище, которым Таканори называет Каолу.  
http://fuckyeahasanuma.tumblr.com/post/56628927799/about-the-artist  
** Мюзикл "Repo! The Genetic Opera"


	2. Chapter 2

– Ой, ой-ой... – Койю насмешливо покачал головой и обошёл вокруг своего любовника, окинув его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Что на этот раз? – Таканори недовольно нахмурился и посмотрел на него исподлобья. – У нас нет времени на эти глупости. Решай уже: или ты говоришь, что задумал, или забудь об этом.  
– То есть ты не хочешь узнать, что за гениальная идея пришла мне в голову?  
– Блять, Ко, у тебя все идеи одна гениальнее другой, но это не означает, что из-за них нас будут ждать вечность! – Таканори отмахнулся и пошёл к выходу из гримерки.  
– Скажи прямо, милый, что ты просто не хочешь весь концерт отвлекаться на свой стояк! – Койю рассмеялся в ответ на тихую ругань и пожал плечами, проходя мимо Таканори с таким видом, будто не сказал ничего особенного. Вкупе с гениальностью и зловредным нравом у него было желание отрабатывать так, чтобы фанаты оставались довольны.

***

– Признайся, ты его хочешь.  
– Что? – Таканори засыпал. Разморенный теплом и словно припечатанный к удобному мягкому дивану, он наслаждался усталостью после выступления. Разумеется, у его любовника были совершенно другие представления о том, что можно называть отдыхом.  
– Я про Каолу. Ты с ним заигрываешь.  
Койю, с царственным видом занимавший в длину весь диван, да еще и устроивший ноги на коленях у Таканори, улыбнулся шире. С наспех смытым макияжем и собранными в нелепую луковку волосами, он выглядел домашним и милым. Если бы это ещё совпадало с тем, что творится в его голове... Таканори в ответ на его реплику закатил глаза.  
– А он заигрывает с тобой. И что с того?  
– Ну, я подумал, что тебе стало скучно, и ты хочешь развлечься. Тем более, я не против, – Койю засмеялся. – Раз уж ты не хочешь, чтобы я завел у себя животное...  
– Я был бы только «за». Но ты знаешь, что Корон не переживет, если появится кто-то ещё, – Таканори моментально насупился.  
– И поэтому... Мы можем завести с тобой котика на двоих. Он согласен.  
– Откуда ты... Блять, Ко, ну ты и сука. Когда ты успел? – Таканори резко сел и скинул с себя ноги Койю. – То есть ты, засранец, сначала переговорил с нашим визажистом, не хочет ли он потрахаться, и только потом сообщил об этом мне?  
– Не говори таким тоном, словно ты против!  
Койю засмеялся – Таканори выглядел крайне нелепо, когда злился. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что получил подушкой по лицу и оказался оседлан и прижат к дивану.  
– Порой мне кажется, что тебя послали мне за всю ту херню, что я творил в жизни, – Таканори попытался успокоиться и скрыть веселье. – И с учётом, что изъясняешься ты так, что тебя хер поймёшь, я очень жалею, что не присутствовал при этом судьбоносном диалоге.  
– Ты считаешь, что я не умею доносить свои мысли?  
– Я считаю, что сосать у тебя получается лучше, чем говорить. И твои ассоциативные ряды порой неоднозначны.  
– Это больше говорит о твоих интеллектуальных способностях. Вот Акира меня понимает.  
– Акира знает тебя большую часть жизни. Если бы не его лень, он уже давно выпустил словарь с твоего языка на нормальный человеческий, – Таканори закатил глаза и шлёпнул Койю по бедру. – Ты чудовище. Вали в душ, я спать хочу.  
– Ты не ответил, согласен ты на котика или нет?  
– Ты так говоришь, будто у меня есть выбор.


	3. Chapter 3

– Давай убедимся, что я понял тебя правильно. Ты просто взял и пригласил его к себе домой?  
– Ну, да.  
– Просто сказал, чтобы он приезжал и...  
– Да, так и сказал. Чтобы он приезжал, и мы будем трахаться втроём. В чём проблема? – Койю сидел на высоком барном стуле и с интересом играл в какую-то игрушку на телефоне, периодически залипая и теряя нить разговора. Когда очередная комбинация из пяти ярких кристаллов была составлена и исчезла, Таканори не выдержал.  
– Ты совсем идиот? Кто так с людьми разговаривает?  
– Во-первых, ты. Вечно говоришь так, будто тебя априори должны понимать. Даже если ты неожиданно вспомнил, что не огласил все аргументы в споре месячной давности. И делаешь ты это без какой-то подводки. Вот честно, ты красноречие для выступлений бережёшь? А во-вторых, он же согласился, – Койю пожал плечами, всё ещё не отвлекаясь от телефона. Таканори в этот момент захотелось приложить ему сковородкой по лицу.  
– Да пошел ты! Я никогда себя так... Что?! Ты серьёзно? Он согласился прийти?  
– Я же так и сказал.  
– Блять, Ко, он сбежит раньше, чем ты разденешься. Даже с учётом, что ты можешь делать это очень быстро.  
– ...  
– И когда нам его ждать?

***

Каолу не мог отделаться от ощущения иррациональности происходящего. Когда Койю подошёл к нему и спросил, какие у него планы на вечер пятницы, он и не думал, что всё выльется в это. И когда тот же Койю, достаточно молчаливый в те моменты, когда не выпивает, изложил ему расстановку, Каолу сначала опешил. Да, он был польщён, что ему оказана такая честь, и оба его клиента достаточно привлекательны для него, но воспитание говорило о том, что нормальные люди такое не предлагают. А другие нормальные люди не должны на это соглашаться. И понятие нормальности расходилось с его желаниями и тем, какие картины рисовало подсознание. Пусть Каолу и считал себя нормальным человеком, он в итоге согласился.  
Согласился и теперь в некоторой растерянности стоял у двери в подъезд. Поняв, что ведёт себя как идиот, он вздохнул и набрал нужный номер квартиры. После пары гудков дверь открылась – назад дороги не было.

***

– Заходи и чувствуй себя как дома, – Таканори откровенно нервничал и то начинал тормозить, то суетиться. Койю же появился на секунду, чтобы поздороваться, и исчез в дверном проеме. Судя по звукам, это была кухня, и он наливал воду.  
– Спасибо, Руки.  
– Эм... Он ведь тебе точно всё объяснил? – то, каким тоном Таканори спрашивал, заставило Каолу замереть и ещё больше занервничать. Он отвёл взгляд и неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Мне так показалось. Есть какие-то подводные камни? – Каолу старался говорить буднично, словно он был тем человеком, который чуть ли не каждые выходные проводит в поиске новых пар для разнообразия досуга. А на деле всё ограничивалось несколькими походами на секс-вечеринки. Но там было проще, ведь он не знал присутствующих, и почти всегда использовались маски для поддержания анонимности. «Главное, чтобы обошлось без странных фетишей. А остальное не страшно», – решил он для себя.  
– Если вы собираетесь отказаться от кофе – дело ваше, но я не выйду из кухни без своей порции кофеина! – голос Койю разбил неловкую тишину, воцарившуюся в прихожей. Каолу собирался ответить, но Таканори его опередил.  
– Разливай давай, мы идём! – и проворчал гораздо тише, – это он ещё не определился каким исследованиям верить – опровергающим вред кофе или нет. А то бросил бы также быстро, как и сигареты.

***

Молчание затягивалось, и Койю, снова восседающий на любимом стуле (он стоял на углу стола и оттуда можно было любоваться видом за окном. А ещё рядом удачно располагалась розетка, чтобы заряжать телефон когда угодно), понял, что здесь ещё работать и работать.  
– У меня такое ощущение, будто я вас заманил шантажом и обещанием рассказать ваши самые грязные секреты, – он тихо хмыкнул и пожал плечами, – будто мне есть что рассказывать. Така и так наплёл журналистам о своей молодости такого, что любые мои признания покажутся чушью.  
– Что значит «наплёл»? – Таканори поднял голову от чашки, которую гипнотизировал последние минут десять.  
– А то, что ты временами как наивный и скромный девственник.  
На этих словах Таканори возмущённо вскинулся и уронил на пол чайную ложку, а Каолу попытался подавить смех, скрываясь за чашкой.  
– Зато ты у нас без каких-либо проблем, да, Ко? То-то же Акира рассказывал про вашу учебу. Да и в первые годы нашего знакомства нормально говорил ты только в те моменты, когда в зоне видимости находился алкоголь.  
– Все мы не идеальны, – философски заметил Койю и поднялся, убирая чашку в мойку. – Пойдём?

***

Таканори чувствовал себя абсолютно нелепо. Они сидели в спальне на кровати, и ровным счётом ничего не происходило. Нелепые попытки поцеловаться закончились тем, что от этого не то что желания не появилось, а упало так, что вечер смело можно было назвать провальным. Ещё и Койю молчал, рассеянно глядя куда-то между ними, словно готов был променять эту попытку потрахаться на возможность посидеть в телефоне. Это казалось унизительным вдвойне.  
Каолу заговорил первым, когда, оглядываясь по сторонам, заприметил на шкафу ровный ряд коробок.  
– Это что, настольные игры?  
– А?.. – Койю будто только что очнулся и, проследив за его взглядом, улыбнулся. – Да. То, что не влезло в основной шкаф. В принципе, мы ещё можем спасти вечер.  
Он поднялся с кровати и отошёл к шкафу. Таканори отвлечённо следил за тем, как он водил пальцем по картону, решая, а потом сдвинул руку в бок и достал небольшую и яркую коробку.  
– Я боюсь спросить, что там может скрываться. После последней настолько яркой игры мы перессорились с ребятами так, что неделю никто друг с другом не разговаривал, – Таканори опасливо покосился на изображение кошачьей мордочки во всю крышку.  
– Вы просто не умеете проигрывать, – Койю высыпал на кровать между ними цветные карточки, – это Китти По. Мне кажется, сегодня подходящий вечер, чтобы почувствовать себя котиком.

***

Через полчаса, забыв и о том, что они взрослые и серьёзные люди, которые, вообще-то играют суровый рок, и о том, что собрались они не для этого, все трое с головой погрузились в игру, составляя комбинации из карт с котиками, выкрикивая нелепые «мяу» и веселясь. И совершенно естественно вышло, что после очередной победы (кто бы сомневался, что он не даст им фору), Койю потянулся к Каолу и поцеловал его. Сейчас, на волне адреналина и азарта, всё пошло само собой, без смущения. Особенно, когда Таканори придвинулся ближе, положил руки Каолу на бедра, провёл ими вверх, задирая майку и оголяя кожу.


	4. Chapter 4

Получено новое сообщение от абонента «Наглый мудила».  
Наглый мудила: ты скоро освободишься?  
Нервный гном: ты весь день меня об этом спрашиваешь. Я всё ещё не знаю!  
Нервный гном: что случилось?  
Наглый мудила: я соскучился. Если ты про очевидные вещи. И хочу понять, как планировать досуг на ночь.  
Нервный гном: если ты приготовишь пожрать, шансов, что я доберусь до тебя, будет больше.  
Наглый мудила: я заработался и не выходил в магазин. Купи по дороге лапшу в той раменной у дома.  
Нервный гном: ты хочешь, чтобы я ждал еду среди клерков?  
Наглый мудила: боишься, что тебя снова примут за наркомана?  
Нервный гном: почему ты такой мудак? И почему мы постоянно встречаемся у тебя?  
Наглый мудила: тебе это нравится. А у меня в квартире звукоизоляция.  
Нервный гном: но не в спальне. А ты против секса в студии.  
Наглый мудила: опорочить мои гитары и рабочее место? Я разделяю дела и личное.  
Нервный гном: у меня звукоизоляция везде...  
Наглый мудила: с учётом, что черновики ты записываешь чуть ли не из туалета, не удивительно.  
Нервный гном: один раз! И то, это был не туалет, а ванная. Я умывался.  
Наглый мудила: а есть разница? К тому же, сейчас холодно чтобы бегать.  
Нервный гном: у тебя есть машина! А, похер...  
Наглый мудила: *набирает сообщение*  
Нервный гном: я буду через пару часов.  
Наглый мудила: лапшу захвати.  
Нервный гном: мог бы и сам! Ты ведь уже закончил. Чем ты занимаешься?  
Наглый мудила: в интернете сижу. Нашел тут пару сайтов и выбираю игрушки для котёнка.  
Нервный гном: э-э-э?!  
Наглый мудила: вернее, для всех нас. Отличный повод попробовать что-то новое.  
Нервный гном: блять. Спасибо за такой исчерпывающий ответ.  
Наглый мудила: фантазия заработала? : )  
Нервный гном: иди нахер. Дома покажешь, а пока не отвлекай меня. Я же тут не один!  
Наглый мудила: передавай Ютаке привет.  
Через десять минут.  
Нервный гном: он сказал, что если ты завтра опоздаешь, месяц будешь заезжать за ним и возить в студию.  
Наглый мудила: он хочет узнать, какого это – высыпаться и жить нормально?  
Нервный гном: а ещё оставить в твоей машине все свои вещи, видимо. Почему ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?! Спроси его!  
Нервный гном: и не забудь накормить Корона. Для него еда должна быть.  
Наглый мудила: я в курсе. Его вещей у меня уже больше, чем своих.  
Нервный гном: не драматизируй. Всё, до встречи.

***

Несколько дней спустя.  
Наглый мудила: я показал Каолу то, что выбрал.  
Нервный гном: кто бы сомневался.  
Наглый мудила: ему понравилось. И он согласился, чтобы я заказал на его имя. Он заберёт.  
Нервный гном: ты эксплуататор. Тебе об этом говорили?  
Наглый мудила: ага, ты.  
Нервный гном: разве ты не должен сейчас записываться?  
Наглый мудила: должен. И я приехал вовремя, прошу заметить.  
Нервный гном: Ютака тебя забрал утром?  
Наглый мудила: ага.  
Нервный гном: так хуле ты мне пишешь?  
Наглый мудила: я не могу выпить кофе, тиран?!  
Нервный гном: ты ведь написал не просто так?  
Наглый мудила: я скучаю. Завтра у меня?  
Нервный гном: втроём?  
Наглый мудила: да. Я же это обозначил.  
Нервный гном: в своих мыслях ты это обозначил. Мне снова нужно будет принести еду?  
Наглый мудила: нет, я позаботился об этом.  
Нервный гном: попросил Каолу купить?  
Наглый мудила: за кого ты меня принимаешь?! Я приготовлю что-нибудь.  
Нервный гном: если ты не заиграешься и не спалишь всё к херам, это может быть вкусно.  
Наглый мудила: я перестраховался и выбрал доставку, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Нервный гном: какой ты милый и предусмотрительный. Не узнаю тебя.  
Наглый мудила: начни сцеживать яд, а? Это оскорбительно!  
Нервный гном: для кого?  
Наглый мудила: ну, так говорят. О, Юта вернулся, напишу из дома.

***

Несколько недель спустя в машине на заднем сидении.  
Нервный гном: ты что, спишь?  
Наглый мудила: пытаюсь. Но тут поспишь, когда ты пихаешься и пишешь. Чего тебе?  
Нервный гном: ты же собирался лечь пораньше.  
Наглый мудила: собирался. А потом увидел пару интересных новостей и понеслось...  
Нервный гном: и куда привели тебя просторы интернета?  
Наглый мудила: статьи про искусственный интеллект.  
Нервный гном: тебе делать больше нечего? У нас интервью, а ты выглядишь ужасно.  
Наглый мудила: и что ты предлагаешь?  
Нервный гном: мы могли бы съехаться, чтобы исключить такие случайности.  
Наглый мудила: ты серьёзно? То, что мы не живём вместе, является залогом, что хоть иногда я сплю.  
Нервный гном: на что ты намекаешь? : D  
Наглый мудила: точно не на то, о чем ты подумал.   
Нервный гном: чего?!  
Наглый мудила: ты пинаешься во сне, и вы на пару с Короной отбираете мою подушку. В постели нет места для меня!  
Нервный гном: и это говорит тот, кто вообще против, чтобы я оставался на ночь.  
Наглый мудила: то есть то, что я написал – не аргументы?!  
Нервный гном: тебе просто нужна кровать больше. Как у меня.  
Наглый мудила: ты сейчас серьёзно? Предлагаешь переехать к тебе?  
Нервный гном: что?! Нет! Я не переживу твоего бардака.  
Наглый мудила: тогда как ты себе это представляешь?  
Нервный гном: ну... Мы составим график уборки и... Ты прав. Идея нелепая.  
Наглый мудила: теперь я могу поспать?  
Нервный гном: нет, мы почти приехали. И мне скучно.  
Наглый мудила: и это я ещё сука? Ты ведешь себя ужасно!  
Нервный гном: ничего не знаю. Ты сам на это подписался.  
Наглый мудила: иногда мне кажется, что я люблю тебя из-за того, что в мою программу это насильно прописали.  
Нервный гном: я поставлю тебе на ноут родительский контроль. Интернет дурно на тебя влияет.


	5. Chapter 5

– Может, ты со мной поговоришь?  
– А я должен?  
– Как минимум, было бы правильно объяснить, почему ты игнорируешь меня в этот раз.  
– Игнорирую? Тебе показалось.  
Койю закатил глаза и подошёл ближе, присев на корточки перед стулом, на котором с гордым видом восседал Таканори.  
– Тогда как это называть? Я почти двадцать минут стоял перед домом, прежде чем ты соизволил меня пустить.  
– Ты соседей бы распугал, поэтому мне пришлось. Я тебя не игнорирую. Между нами всё кончено.  
– Схуяли? – у Койю брови поползли вверх. – Ещё на выходных ты был всем доволен.  
– А нехер шляться где попало и трахаться со всеми! Ты заразил меня венерой!  
– Ты совсем ебанулся? Ты знаешь обо всех, с кем у меня был секс. И, хочу заметить, защищенный. Может, ты сам где-то подхватил?  
– Нет, это после тебя! – Таканори поджал губы и отвернулся. – У меня задница огнём горит!  
– Така, ты хотя бы думал про инкубационный период и... Да к черту! Сейчас я только с тобой и Каолу.  
– Ты мне не рассказывал, значит. Это точно не я нагулял. Сам знаешь, мне лень искать кого-то.  
– А у меня нет на это времени. Всё, задолбал, пошли в спальню.  
– Э-э-э?! Я же сказал, что всё кончено!  
– Да я не об этом. Показывай, что там у тебя болит...

***

– Это унизительно... – Таканори ощущал себя нелепо, стоя на кровати на четвереньках со спущенными штанами. Нет, не из-за того, что он находился в таком положении. В любое другое время он бы не отказался предстать так перед Койю, наслаждаться его ласками, позволить вылизывать себя везде или подставить задницу. Но сейчас Койю вертелся вокруг него с телефоном, включив на нём фонарик и осматривая везде с таким видом, будто вообразил себя врачом.  
– Унизительны твои капризы. А это обычная часть жизни. Блять, наклонись, – он надавил ладонью между лопаток, заставляя Таканори опуститься на кровать грудью, от чего у того по коже побежали мурашки. Койю успокаивающе погладил его по пояснице и скользнул пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц, немного разводя их в стороны. Таканори тихо застонал и прикусил губу. Этого ещё не хватало. С другой стороны, если он решил расстаться и уже всё равно заразился, можно урвать прощального секса и... Он неожиданно вскрикнул от боли, когда Койю где-то надавил.  
– Здесь? – сказал таким тоном, что стало понятно – он придумывает очередную шутку.  
– Ты увидел? Что там? Уплотнение кожи? Воспаление? Оно так быстро распространяется? – Таканори забеспокоился и попытался извернуться.  
– Там – твоё униженное эго. И ничего больше.  
– А можно конкретнее, без этих шуточек? Я хочу знать, с чем пойду к врачу!  
– О-о-о... Так ты ещё не ходил? Тебе повезло. Избавился от позора, – Койю вздохнул и погладил его по заднице. – Это просто прыщ, Така. Самый обыкновенный прыщ. Я говорил тебе, что это была отвратная идея – прийти на собрание в тех трусах из секс-шопа.  
– Эй! Это был эротический сюрприз!  
– Мы обсуждали концепцию альбома почти шесть часов! И ты ещё удивлялся, чего я отказываюсь их есть! А теперь я виноват? – Койю засмеялся, упав на кровать рядом. – Ты невозможный говнюк.  
– Кто бы говорил, – Таканори завозился рядом, поправляя штаны, а потом приподнялся на локте, заглядывая в лицо любовника. – Слушай, раз мы всё равно оказались в постели... Может, ты в качестве компенсации отсосёшь мне?  
– А может, в качестве исключения, ты перестанешь быть мудаком и попросишь у меня прощения?  
– Понежить тебя и трахнуть?  
– Именно.


	6. Chapter 6

Весь день Койю ходил задумчивым, прокручивая в голове множество вариантов событий. Неудовлетворённый ни одним из них, снова доставал телефон и перечитывал утреннее сообщение: «Этим летом хочу свалить в отпуск и поваляться на пляже». Ничего ненормального в этом не было, но всё равно странно давило и не давало покоя. К вечеру, когда Таканори приехал к нему, Койю не выдержал.  
– Почему мы никогда не проводим отпуск вместе?  
– Эм... Чаще всего из-за того, что мы отдыхаем в разное время. Разве не логично?  
– Да, но мы могли бы в этот раз совместить планы.  
– Ты уверен? Я не помню, чтобы ты рассказывал о том, как здорово отдыхал и расслаблялся.  
– Что?! Я тебе рассказывал о каждой поездке!  
– Это я помню, – Таканори недоверчиво покосился, – и в твоих рассказах не было ничего про отдых, пляжи и спа в отелях.  
– Это достаточно скучно. Разве нет?  
– Да это охеренно. Что может быть лучше, чем позволить себе целую неделю только получать всё от жизни и не отдавать ничего, кроме денег?  
– Ну... Впечатления?  
– Ага, я помню. Особенно твои впечатления после Англии, когда ты поехал по сельской местности и машина заглохла. А потом ты шёл под проливным дождем несколько километров по горам до ближайшего населённого пункта.  
– Но там было красиво! И ещё паслись всякие животные! – Койю возмущённо поджал губы и нахмурился.  
– А ещё ты умудрился упасть. И именно я мазал тебе ободранную спину.  
– Это может случиться с кем угодно!  
– Это постоянно случается именно с тобой. И со всем, чего ты касаешься, как я полагаю.  
– Ты всё ещё обижен за тот раз?  
– Тот раз?! Ты хотел сказать, за все те разы, когда ты пихал меня пяткой, локтем или коленкой? Но если ты о том моменте, когда прямо перед оргазмом мне прилетело пяткой в лоб, и я чуть не отключился, то да.  
– Это вообще не имеет отношения к отпуску, знаешь ли.  
– Имеет и самое прямое. В твоих рассказах о том, где ты в очередной раз неудачно пытался убиться, нет моря, белого песочка и коктейлей у бара.  
– Будто ты их пьешь. Но я тебя понял, идея была неудачная.

***

Прошло больше двух недель после этого дурацкого разговора про отдых. Таканори надеялся, что они всё обсудили. Он бы и сам не отказался от совместного отпуска, но найти компромисс казалось невозможным. К счастью, пока было совсем не до этого – запись в студии, интервью и фотосессии шли друг за другом, и на лишние мысли не хватало сил.  
Вставая по утрам в то время, когда обычно он только ложился спать, Таканори ощущал себя героем. И считал, что заслуживает отдых после долгого и напряжённого дня. Пока ближе к рассвету не был разбужен телефонным звонком.  
– Койю, что случилось?  
– Ты знал, что ехидна и утконос являются единственными представителями отряда однопроходовых? И они единственные из млекопитающих откладывают яйца!  
– Что... Эта информация не могла подождать до утра? И какого хера ты сам не спишь?  
– Я решил поискать компромиссный вариант отдыха и...  
– И ты решил, что Австралия будет отличным вариантом? – Таканори вздохнул и мысленно попрощался со сном. Койю был хорош во всем, но если он что-то вбивал себе в голову, это нужно было просто пережить.  
– Это выглядит привлекательно. Тебе не нравится?  
– Скажи, что в запросе на море, пляж и спа тебе было непонятно? Я не хочу в отпуске рисковать жизнью и думать, убьёт меня какая-нибудь тварь завтра или нет!  
– Что тогда предлагаешь ты?  
– То есть, ты всё же хочешь отдохнуть вместе?  
– Да, – даже по голосу было слышно, что Койю раздражённо закатил глаза, – мне показалось, что я достаточно ясно обозначил свои желания.  
– Ложись спать, чудовище. Тебе скоро отдуваться перед фотографом. И пожалей Каолу, которому придётся изображать на твоём лице бодрость. Вечером приедешь ко мне, и мы обсудим это. Я поищу варианты. Но только вечером, потому что сейчас я хочу только спать.  
– Я не думал, что ты спишь.  
– А что ещё мне делать? Я весь день на ногах, а вчера ночью ты меня в прямом смысле затрахал.  
– Я же не знал. Ладно, дождусь вечера.  
– Хороший мальчик. А теперь отдыхай.

***

– В общем, я решил. Давай начнем с малого – слетаем на выходные на острова. Ты, я, небольшой отель, пляж и минимум людей вокруг.  
– И это всё? А что я там буду делать? – как Таканори и полагал, Койю не испытывал восторга от такого варианта отдыха.  
– Ты будешь отдыхать и делать это как все нормальные люди, а не как кто-то, кто ищет способы убить себя. Чёрт возьми, мне порой кажется, что ты пытаешься на практике реализовать всё то, о чем Акира только пишет, – Таканори скрестил руки на груди и набычился, готовый отстаивать свою точку зрения.  
– И ты думаешь, что я не заскучаю?  
– Я всё предусмотрел. Вот в этом отеле, – Таканори выложил пару распечаток на стол, – чудесная акция на парные коктейли.  
– Ты собираешься пить со мной? Прости, Така, но тогда это будет худшим отдыхом.  
– Я не собираюсь пить с тобой. Я смотрел варианты для тебя. Думаю, этого должно хватить, чтобы лишить тебя желания носиться и искать приключения на задницу.  
– Значит, все выходные мы будем лежать на пляже, пить коктейли и ходить в спа?  
– Именно. Но если тебе этого будет мало... – Таканори заулыбался с видом человека, совершившее глобальное открытие, – то там для детей проводят уроки подводного плаванья. Мелководье, маска на глаза и красивые рыбки под тобой. Тебе понравится.  
– Почему, даже если ты делаешь что-то по доброте душевной, ты в итоге оказываешься таким козлом?  
– Так ты согласен?  
– У меня нет выбора. В любом случае, рыбки будут интереснее, чем бездумное разглядывание пляжа.  
– А вечером мы можем свалить подальше от людей и предаться романтике, – Таканори добавил это как бы между делом, но в ответ на свои слова получил взрыв хохота.  
– Романтике? Ты первым начнёшь гундеть про песок в трусах и как это неудобно и мерзко. К тому же, если ты все же присоединишься ко мне в коктейлях, то романтика у меня будет наедине с морем.  
– Между прочим, это тоже бывает здорово.  
– Ага, всю жизнь мечтал слушать твоё пьяное сопение сквозь сон и дрочить, глядя на волны.  
– И это я ещё козёл?


	7. Chapter 7

– Напомни, почему мы не съехались? – Таканори почти засыпал, и меньше всего ему хотелось ехать домой.  
– Может, потому что это выглядело бы странно для окружающих? – Койю лежал рядом и выглядел таким разморенным и по-домашнему ленивым, что хотелось его погладить. Правда, до того момента, пока он не начинал говорить.  
– Это не ответ. Ты же знаешь, многие умудряются это совмещать.  
– О, ты готов отказаться от пробуждений менеджером ради меня?  
– Почему я? Ты всё равно добираешься на своей машине, даже когда он за тобой приезжает. Будешь вставать раньше и выходить первым.  
– Така, не будь таким мудаком.  
– Я могу прикрывать твои опоздания, – Таканори тут же сменил тактику.  
– Ты свои сначала прикрой, герой, – Койю добродушно усмехнулся и перевернулся на бок, от чего одеяло сползло ниже, и желание спать у Таканори сразу пропало.  
– И всё же, мы достаточно давно вместе, чтобы попробовать, – Таканори задумчиво протянул, погладив любовника по бедру.  
– С этой точки зрения, разумно. Но... Я не привык с кем-либо жить.  
– Ты с Акирой жил! – Таканори возмущённо приподнялся на локте.  
– Во-первых, это было вынужденным шагом. Во-вторых, я с ним не трахался, – Койю заулыбался. – И он отлично понимает, когда меня не нужно трогать.  
– И почему тогда ты с ним не трахался?  
– Может быть, потому что мы с ним друзья?  
– А мы друзьями не были? – безобидный разговор перетекал совершенно не в ту плоскость, и Таканори начинал злиться.  
– Така, я помню его ещё малолетним оболтусом. И сам был таким же, это несравнимо.  
– Да пошел ты. Я поеду домой.

***

Нервный гном: где ты пропадал вчера?  
Наглый мудила: в смысле?  
Нервный гном: я пару раз звонил и хотел заехать.  
Наглый мудила: я забыл телефон дома, а сам ездил по магазинам и вымотался так, что рано уснул. К тому же, после последней ссоры я не знал, что ты уже разблокировал меня из ЧС. ; )  
Нервный гном: видимо, зря.  
Нервный гном: я заеду?  
Наглый мудила: приезжай. У меня как раз есть, что показать тебе.  
Нервный гном: я буду доволен, или это очередная странная штука, о которой ты прочитал?  
Наглый мудила: той странной штукой был обычный увлажнитель воздуха.  
Нервный гном: в виде шлема чувака из Звёздный войн! И он шипел при распылении!  
Наглый мудила: в этом была вся суть. Так ты едешь?

***

– О-о-о...  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится, – Койю стоял в дверях, засунув руки в карманы домашних штанов и делая вид, будто не случилось ничего необычного.  
– Теперь твоя кровать даже больше моей. Чего это ты?  
– Я подумал, что ты был частично прав. Я не готов превращать свою квартиру в шкаф твоих вещей, в твоей я не найду даже одной свободной полки... Но ты можешь чаще оставаться у меня на ночь. Это ведь неплохой компромисс?  
– И из-за этого нужно было выёбываться? – Таканори подошел ближе к любовнику и за ворот футболки потянул к себе.  
– Это означает, что тебе нравится предложение?  
– Да. Хочешь опробовать новую кровать и трахнуть меня?


	8. Chapter 8

– Вашу мать, – Койю зажмурился и сжал пальцы на бёдрах Таканори. Выпрямленные ноги начали затекать, да и стоять было не очень удобно. – Да вы издеваетесь.  
– Ты сам этого хотел, сладкий, – Таканори ухмыльнулся, погладив любовника по волосам, а потом поднял взгляд. – Кэти, ему мало. Сам видишь, он отлынивает.  
Каолу пожал плечами и послушно сильнее надавил между лопаток, заставляя Койю больше прогибать спину.  
– Сам же говорил, что пересидел в студии и тебе нужна помощь, – Таканори снова усмехнулся.  
Происходящее всё меньше напоминало безобидную растяжку и приобретало сексуальный подтекст. Особенно, когда Каолу успокаивающе погладил Койю по спине и задрал футболку, оголяя спину. Он немного забылся и придвинулся ближе, почти вжимаясь в задницу Койю.  
– Я хотел массаж, а не... – Койю недовольно поджал губы. – Знаешь, как сложно расслабиться, ощущая чужой стояк...  
Он замолчал, наконец осознав ситуацию целиком, на что Таканори рассмеялся.  
– Поможешь нам? Совместим приятное и полезное.  
Он кивнул Каолу, и тот стащил с Койю лёгкие домашние штаны. Можно порадоваться, что дома Койю предпочитал удобную и свободную одежду, потому что с узкими джинсами было бы больше возни.  
– Ко, будет хорошим мальчиком, подними голову, – Таканори следил за манипуляциями Каолу, от чего у него потемнел взгляд. Он расстегнул джинсы и немного приспустил их вместе с бельем, оголяя член. – Давай.  
– Ублюдки, я о другом просил! – судя по тому, каким голосом Койю это произнес, он не был против. Он тихо выдохнул, когда Каолу погладил пальцами от копчика ниже, провёл между ягодиц и немного надавил.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь, – Таканори притворно вздохнул, оглаживая головкой члена по губам любовника, пока тот не открыл рот и не обхватил её, – Кэти...  
Выдохнув, он облизнул губы и на ощупь открыл один из ящиков комода, к которому прислонялся спиной, доставая оттуда тюбик крема для рук и протягивая его Каолу. Это лучше, чем ничего. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Каолу выдавливал крем на пальцы, как оглаживал и надавливал, как растягивал и трахал Койю пальцами. И ему нравилось ощущать, как Койю реагировал на это, гортанно постанывая и цепляясь за него, но при этом не переставая сосать. Койю всегда заводился быстро, и сейчас тоже вспыхнул, становясь невероятно покладистым, как ни в какой другой ситуации.

***

Койю крутился в кровати, пытаясь лечь так, чтобы ничего не затекало и было комфортно, но у него не получалось.  
– Ты задолбал уже, спи, – Таканори накрылся одеялом с головой, попутно стаскивая его с Койю.  
– Иди ты. Я предупреждал, что не люблю так спать.  
– Потерпишь, капризный засранец.  
– Заткнитесь оба. Имейте в виду, от того, насколько я высплюсь, зависит, как с утра будете выглядеть вы, – Каолу повернулся на другой бок, чтобы хотя бы не видеть эту возню.  
– Сейчас вы оба пойдёте пешком нахуй, – психанув, Койю сел. – Вы меня и так на самый край кровати спихнули.  
– Спихнули? Ты хотел сказать, что не дали раскидывать руки и ноги? Имей совесть! – Таканори заржал, но получил вполне ощутимый тычок локтём от Каолу, и замолкнул.  
Койю недовольно поджал губы и уже собирался ответить, как в этот момент на кровать запрыгнул допущенный в спальню Корон. Пёсик прошёлся по одеялу и устроился около головы своего хозяина, занимая собой половину подушки Койю.  
– Да что же это такое? Почему количество мудаков в моей постели только увеличивается?!


End file.
